For Better or For Worse?
by FirstDaughterOfGaia
Summary: This is set at the end of Eldest, and will continue through the guidelines of Brisingr with plenty of new characters and a unseen Marriage. This was merely for my own enjoyment until someone suggested I post it. Please enjoy.
1. A Marriage Contract

Chapter 1... A Blessing or a Curse from the Past?

(This occurs after Eragon finishes explaining his account of events to Roran - Basically the end of Eldest. Arisia and Orona travelled with Eragon and Brom since their exit from Carvahall. They had been travelling with them throughout both books. They learned about their heritage in Ellesmera, and found out their father was an Elven prince.)

As Eragon and Roran exited Eragon's tent, they were greeted with a heart-warming reunion. Orona, her usually well kept hair sticking out in all angles, leapt into her Uncle Horst's arms. Arisia was tenderly embracing her Aunt Elaine, gently stroking the protruding bump, and speaking softly to the tiny child still within the womb. Both girls, barely women, had fought in the recent battle, and their injuries, though not life threatening, were enough to worry Eragon. Arisia could perform magic, but didn't seem too concerned about her own injuries, which were far worse than her sisters. Only then did it occur to Eragon that Arisia had actually fought in the battle whereas Orona had taken the wounded from the throng of warriors, bringing them to various medical tents and was, although certainly not any less courageous, therefore unlikely to have as many injuries.

Roran looked at the scene with satisfaction and, for a brief moment, grief. Exchanging a mournful look with Eragon a memory drifted into his reluctant mind. Only this one was from a dream of his father and his cousin, reunited when he came back from Therinsford with enough money to ask for Katrina's hand in marriage.

Katrina.

If someone wrenched his heart out of his chest, threw it into a wall, and stamped on it, it would not hurt as much as her absence. Now he knew she was alive, and Eragon would assist him in saving her, he felt the sliver of determination in his heart harden into a fist of resolve. Suddenly, from the depths of his subconscious a memory leapt, unbidden, to the forefront of his mind.

"Horst." He barked, breathing deeply.

"Aye, Stronghammer?" Horst replied, putting his Niece down. Eragon noticed he kept her close, as though he was afraid she would run away from him again.

"You wished to tell Eragon something... Wasn't it something that involved our Father?"

Both Orona's and Arisia's eyebrows rose, but both seemed sensible enough not to comment at the plural.

"Aye, Stronghammer. That I did. However times change and now I am unsure it is for the best under such circumstances." Horst replied, his great brow creasing into a frown.

"Please Horst. If it concerns our Father I am most eager to hear of it." Eragon said, almost pleadingly.

Horst sighed and nodded to his wife, who understood herself to be dismissed. She walked over to Orona, kissed her lightly on the cheek, and wandered off in search of Baldor and Albriech. After making sure Elaine truly was gone, he beckoned to Roran, Eragon and Arisia, as Orona was still resting on his chest. Horst slipped an old weathered scroll from inside his tunic and passed it over to Eragon.

"You can read, can't you?" Horst asked gruffly.

Eragon nodded, looking thoroughly confused, and a little unnerved he broke the seal and read it obligingly. As he read through the words his eyes became steadily wider, until he was completely speechless with disbelief.

"Well? What does it say?" Orona asked, with her usual bite of impatience.

Eragon opened his mouth, but quickly closed it again. Arisia cocked her head slightly, taking note of his strange behaviour. Roran raised an eyebrow and clapped him on the back, like he used to do when they were kids. Orona simply rolled her hazel eyes and rounded quickly on her uncle.

"Well? What does it say?" She asked, clearly impatient now.

Horst was about to answer when Saphira made her descent from the red sky, clutching the bloody corpse of a deer between her talons. She landed next to Eragon, making the ground shake beneath them. Eragon instinctively flexed his knees, bracing for the impact. Horst backed away slightly, looking nervous. Roran stared up at her in amazement, watching her every move. Arisia smiled at the magnificent beast, and Orona was simply indifferent.

"Uncle...?" Orona exclaimed, her face red with frustration.

"Aye, Orona?" Horst said, refusing to take his eyes off the proud dragoness that stood before him.

"The scroll!" Orona practically screamed. "What does it say?!"

Arisia smiled, placing a gentle hand on her back.

"Patience, sister." She said slowly, calmly.

Orona took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. Horst smiled.

"Well... When the traders came, shortly after you, Eragon, were asking around about the blue stone..."

"Which turned out to be an egg..." Orona interrupted softly.

"And Carvahall's downfall." Arisia continued her eyes downcast.

"... Yes. Well, we met up at the dinner that night. We had both decided that Eragon, and one of you two were going to be married. Eragon, even then, was a fine young lad and a good hunter. You were both fine, upstanding young ladies. That there is the Marriage Contract. It states that Eragon can choose which one of you two to marry. We decided since he liked both of you, we would let him pick for himself." Horst said, shrugging. Roran looked simply bewildered. Arisia's face was completely emotionless, but a raven flew from the sky and perched on her shoulder and she stroked it absentmindedly; thus proving she was thinking about this new development. Orona was, for once in her life, speechless.

"It's signed by Garrow and I. But due to the circumstances, this is completely optional to you Eragon. No one can force you to do this. You are a Rider. Who can force you to do anything?!" Horst said, chuckling deeply.

"_No one. Of that I am certain." _Saphira stated proudly, broadcasting her thoughts into everyone's minds. Horst jumped, startled, but Orona and Arisia both put calming hands onto his shoulder.

Eragon stood still, a look of determination transforming his face. He sighed, and shook his head.

"I cannot ignore my Fathers last request. I will do it. But I have to have some time, I... I have to ensure the decision I make is the right one." Eragon said uncertainly, before turning on his heel and marching into his tent. Saphira watched him go, and after a moment slithered her large snout into the entrance with her large blue eyes closed.

Orona shook her head suddenly, regaining most of her senses.

"Well, I need to get back to the tent. I need to make some herbal medicine for the wounded soldiers, and then I need to go help Gertrude with the villagers..." She turned to Roran. "She does need help and supplies, doesn't she?"

Roran nodded, his eyes still fixed on Eragon's tent. He felt sorry for his cousin. He had been put in the unfortunate position where he could offend the sister he didn't choose, and quite possibly the one he did.

Orona sighed quietly, picking up on Roran's thoughts.

"Well, Baldor and Albriech are already there and I suppose Aunt Elaine found her way there too. Do you wish to join us Roran?"

Arisia suddenly pulled herself out of her silent reverie as well.

"No, Roran." She said, more roughly then she meant to. She continued in a much softer tone. "Stay. Eragon needs you right now. And if he doesn't... then he will." Not only did she know the repercussions of Eragon's decision, like Roran did, but she also knew of Eragon's love for Arya. Marrying one of her nieces was a big step, and would mean that he would have to overcome his infatuation.

Roran nodded in agreement, and watched the family move a couple of tents away, and disappear. Breathing deeply, he carefully put a hand on Saphira's huge neck.

"Can... Can I get through here Saphira?" He said out loud, remembering her indignant response when he last spoke with her.

With a deep rumble in her throat, which Roran took to be a chuckle, she moved her head and laid it a few feet from the entrance to the tent. It was more than enough room to let in any visitors.

"_Of Course." _She replied. Her voice held a hidden laughter, but much respect_._

After saying his thanks he quickly walked in, and let his eyes adjust to the darkness. When his eyes adjusted enough, he could see Eragon. He was sitting desolately on the tiny stool, rubbing his forehead furiously. Roran understood how his cousin worked, even though he had changed whilst they had been apart. Whenever Eragon was put in a position he felt uncomfortable in, he reacted with anger. However the Eragon Roran knew would have stormed around the tent, fuming. It was yet another reminder to Roran of just how much Eragon had matured.

"Eragon?" Roran ventured, staring down at his cousin.

"Roran." The reply was short, pained.

"Are you alright?"

"I... I don't know. I don't know what to do. I love both Orona and Arisia as I would a sister, as though they were my own flesh and blood. Since we travelled from Carvahall, we've become even closer. I don't know if I can choose between them." He said raising his head and clasping his hands together, his elbows resting on his knees. He let out a small sigh of frustration.

"You can't have two wives Eragon. You have to choose, if you wish to except the engagement. You don't even have to become engaged to either of them at all! The whole thing is optional."

"That isn't the only problem, Roran. Orona and Arisia are Elven Princesses. Their father, Prince Falowing, is the next in line to the Elven throne. They're Arya's nieces, as a matter of fact. I can't risk offending the Elves. That would be disastrous to the Varden." Eragon said, outwardly calm. His hands, tightly clenched into fists, were the only sign of his underlying confusion.

Roran visibly reeled at this news. The two girls they had practically grown up with were Princesses? And Elven Princesses, no less.

Roran remained silent, and sat down on the ground next to Eragon. He stayed in that position for a while, hoping his presence would calm his cousin.

"Eragon? Roran?"

The two men quickly looked up to the entrance of the tent to see Arisia. Her short inky hair hung loosely around her pale face, and she wore a sombre expression. All of her wounds had been healed, and she had donned a black outfit, one regularly worn by the female elves of Du Weldenvarden. A silky black material encased her chest, baring her arms, collarbone and midriff. A long flowing skirt of the same material and colour clung to her slender hips, contrasting to the pale skin of her stomach. To humans it would appear almost crude, but it was common for Elven royalty. If Arisia was wearing the black, Orona would be wearing the white counterpart.

"May I come in?" She enquired politely.

"Arisia, you are always welcome in my quarters. You know this."

She smiled slightly, stepping in the tent.

"Ahh, but it is always polite to ask." She said, with a small grin.

She looked at Roran and smiled widely.

"Oh, Roran..."

Roran got up, and embraced Arisia tightly. She put her arms around his waist and buried her head into his shoulder.

"I missed you too." Roran said, his chin settled on top of his head.

They broke apart, and looked at each other.

"You changed..." Arisia said, smiling mournfully.

"You too..."

Eragon only listened to fragments of their conversation after this. From what he did listen to, he gleaned they were discussing Katrina, much to Arisia's distress. Arisia was very friendly with Katrina and was the one who initially introduced her to Roran. Eragon felt Saphira gently nudge his conscious with hers.

"_Little One..."_

"_Saphira... I'm so confused... I don't know what to do."_

Saphira was once again silent, as if she didn't have the answer to Eragon's dilemma.

Suddenly Eragon was pulled violently out of his mind connection by a primal feeling. His stomach lurched horribly as he looked up.

Arisia was crying.

Arisia had always been so unemotional. Even when they were children, if Arisia fell out a tree, she would just get up and climb again. Physical pain didn't stop her. Normally emotional pain didn't deter her either. But the pain, grief and sorrow that were pouring out of her consciousness was almost unbearable for Eragon. He recoiled quickly from the blast of emotions, set up the barriers around his mind, and fell to his knees so he was beside Arisia. He scooped her up in his arms, and she collapsed into him, crying until she could cry no more. As he held her, the primal feeling in his stomach soothed, and he found he was quite enjoying himself. Not because she was crying, but because she had chosen to go to him for comfort rather than Roran. His feelings in thorough turmoil, he lowered his barriers slightly and contacted Saphira.

"_Saphira?"_

"_Yes, Little One?"_

"_I think I may feel something for Arisia... I'm even more confused now than I was before!"_

"_Oh, Eragon. It's simple. You're jealous." _

"_... I am?"_

"_Yes. You were jealous of your nest mate when he embraced her, and now you're feeling superior because you're holding her in this time of need and he isn't. It an extremely dangerous feeling, Eragon, so be cautious."_

"_So, what do I do?"_

"_Well, choosing Arisia to be your wife is the most sensible path. I understand your determination to fulfil your uncle's wishes. Arisia is a good, kind person, and she can defend herself. Also Orona became extremely close to Lord Dathdr during our stay in Ellesmera."_

Eragon readily agreed. He wasn't even slightly worried about Orona being unfaithful to him, but he was worried about her resenting him for the choice. Saphira hesitated before continuing.

"_Arisia is an elemental. She is extremely rare, possibly unique. It's a result of her mixture of genes. She may have been blessed at birth also, whereas Orona wasn't. It would explain the atmosphere between her and her father, but I don't believe she knows the full extent of what she can do. But she is modest, and wouldn't flout the reasonably great responsibility of being a Riders wife. Orona I am not so sure about."_

Eragon also agreed with that_._ He was silent for another twenty minutes, during which time, Arisia stayed in his arms, even when she stopped crying. Then he made his decision.

"I know who I'm going to choose." Eragon said calmly, looking down at Arisia and then to his cousin. They both looked back in surprise.

"Are you sure?" Roran asked solemnly.

"It is truly amazing how helpful a Dragon can be for advice." He replied, smiling at Saphira's dark outline. Arisia got up, wiping her tears away and then helped Roran to his feet; looking more than slightly embarrassed. She smiled at Eragon. Smiling back, Eragon got up, but fell back down creasing his brow in pain. Arisia's smile faltered as she rushed to his aid.

"You're hurt!" She said, worried. Eragon smiled, trying not to show how pleased he was to have her attention.

"It's not that bad Arisia, stop fussing." Eragon said.

Arisia chuckled slightly and slipped off the leg plate of Eragon's armour to reveal a long deep slash in his leg. The muscle was cut, and the area of his tunic was caked with blood. Eragon, however, didn't have the magical energy to heal it. Roran stared at the wound with hardened eyes, before roughly excusing himself to find Horst. Arisia took one look at the wound, and swept gracefully across the tent to a wooden bowl of water and a small sponge, supplied by the Varden. Dampening the sponge she knelt before Eragon once again, and began the washing the injury. Whilst she did so she spoke softly.

"I can't ease the pain with salves like Orona can, so you'll have to deal with the pain while I clean it, and then I'll fix the muscle and skin with magic. Okay?"

Her icy eyes stared into his hazel ones with an emotion Eragon couldn't quite grasp... She wasn't smiling; in fact she seemed quite upset. Eragon told himself that she was dismayed by the news of Katrina's capture. Eragon looked back at her with affection.

"Take as long as you like, I'm not in any hurry."

For the next ten minutes she swiftly dealt with the blood and clear pus coming from the wound with talented, nimble fingers.

Once she was reasonably pleased with her handiwork she pressed her palm against the newly cleaned injury and muttered a phrase of the Ancient Language that Eragon couldn't quite hear, and then watched as the skin and muscle knitted beneath her hand without leaving so much as a mark.

"All done..." She said quietly, flashing him a smile. Eragon had come to recognise Arisia's false smiles and the true ones. This was as false as he'd ever seen.

She walked carefully over to the small pile of Eragon's possessions and, once she had his permission, pulled out the belt of Beloth the Wise. Pulling the toggle to reveal the twelve priceless gems, her hand hovered over the Sapphire. Frowning in concentration, Eragon recognised a mind connection between Arisia and Saphira, but was shut out of the specifics of the communication.

Arisia got up suddenly, stumbling very slightly, walking over to Eragon.

"Here..." She said quietly, sounding as though she had run several leagues, and handing him the belt. He sucked in a breath as he discovered a substantial amount of energy stored in the Sapphire.

"Both Saphira and I gave some energy... You're in more need of it than me, I think, and a dragon's energy is never truly depleted."

He smiled gratefully and absorbed the energy, instantly feeling much more awake and alert.

The young Shur'tugal stood up, striding over to Arisia and embracing her warmly.

"Thank you... For everything..." He whispered in her long, pointed ear.

"You don't need to thank me, I am glad to help you with the heavy responsibility my race has placed upon you. It would hurt me terribly to see you or Saphira in pain. And it frequently has..." She whispered back, leaning her head against his armoured shoulder.

Eragon sighed happily, completely relaxed and content.

"Eragon?"

The gruff voice resounded throughout the tent, and Arisia looked in the direction of her uncle's voice instinctively. Looking up at Eragon with her eyes still hiding her true feelings, which Eragon knew even if he didn't know what exactly they were; she walked over to the bed, and perched on top of it gently.

"Come on in, Horst." Eragon called out, still confounded by this new authority over the smith.

Horst walked in quickly, perplexed at his niece's presence. Wearing the weather beaten clothes Eragon had first encountered him in, and with a lather satchel hung over his back, he looked the opposite to his royal niece. His expression soon became one of sorrowful joy.

"So you found your father?" He asked softly.

Eragon noticed Arisia's posture and face stiffen at the mention of Prince Falowing. Sighing she replied;

"I already knew who he was." She replied, her eyes focusing on her silver anklet on her bare ankle. Horst's eyes widened and he stared at his niece in disbelief.

"You never told me you had visions too! I thought it was only Orona!" He said, stammering over his words.

Arisia looked up, her face holding a wry amusement. Slowly getting up, she showed the grace and authority so often showed by her grandmother, Queen Islanzadi.

"My Father is the one who raised me. The one who held me when I cried, the one who put the clothes on my back, the one who supported me though my childhood. The one who loved me. Falowing may be my parent, but it is you who is my father, Elaine my mother, Albriech and Baldor my brothers. You are my family. I swear that I will never forget that..." She said, her eyes shining with both a determination, and pearl tears, one of which had escaped from its brethren, and was falling softly down her satin cheek. She wiped it away gently.

Horst embraced her tightly, enveloping her in arms of warmth, affection and the love of a true father. The speech made Eragon almost sorrowful himself, after finding that Morzan was his own father, but he also felt a connection with Arisia's words. Garrow was his Father. Not the head of the Forsworn. With watery eyes Horst turned to Eragon and looked at him with the respect of a future relative.

"So... you have chosen, eh? I find it hard to believe you have chosen in such a short space of time. These are my nie-..." He frowned and took at deep breath whilst Arisia looked on in confusion. Standing tall, Horst continued. "These are my _daughters_, and I'll not have them messed around, lad. Rider or not." Arisia smiled softly, and bowed her head. Eragon looked Horst in the eye, and nodded. Many people would now let him take advantage because of what he had become, and it was refreshing to know there were people with such bravery the blacksmith was showing.

"I would never, old friend. This decision is Saphira's as much as it is mine. If I became emotionally attached to someone, her feelings will likewise be engaged." Eragon stated firmly, with both authority and respect.

Horst looked at him square on for a moment, before sighing.

"Very well, Eragon Garrowsson. Arisia, return to the tent. Eragon and I will rejoin you when the legal documentations have been filled out." He instructed, kissing her temple tenderly.

She nodded, turning to leave. Suddenly she stopped, appearing to mentally argue with herself. Breathing in deeply, she turned back to Eragon and pressed her lips to Eragon's cheek. Eragon closed his eyes, and seemed momentarily drunk with euphoria. When he opened his eyes again, he was only in the company of the old blacksmith, who was watching him. Reaching toward him, Horst placed a heavy, rough hand upon his shoulder.

"I believe I already know the answer, but I need to ask you formally. Who did you choose?"


	2. A Difficult Decision

Thanks to **N22** and **bc378** for reviewing my first chapter! Thanks guys, I really appreciate it. Without them, I probably wouldn't have done my second chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon, nor Brisingr's plot; they belong to Christopher Paolini. however Arisia and Orona are solely my characters. Please don't use them. :D_

* * *

Eragon fixed his gaze upon Horst and breathed out.

"Arisia..." He whispered softly.

Horst smiled widely, his eyes full of satisfaction and approval.

"I thought so... I am glad. Arisia has always spent her life in her sisters' shadow, but no longer. Wife to last free Dragon rider, eh? Who can do any better than that?"

Eragon gave him a smile, and a true one, for he knew there was a certain truth to his words. Although she was a kind and gentle soul, Arisia _had_ lived in her sisters' shadow. People always found Orona the most interesting, and the most beautiful. As a child, Arisia's black hair had hung lifeless at her shoulders, her skin pale and sallow, and her eyes deep, thinking and mysterious. Brom had taught her in the ways of magic, because he knew who she was, probably from Arya herself during meets at the Varden. But other people simply hadn't understood her. They even went as far as to suggest Orona and Arisia weren't related. It was only once she had turned fourteen her beauty had began to truly blossom. She was still regarded with a certain distain, for she stood up against the male hierarchy, and such behaviour was frowned upon. Now, she was a true warrior taking no pleasure in her killings but knowing they were necessary to her cause, slaying with such efficiency her victims only blacked out, and felt no pain as they passed into the void.

"Eragon?"

Eragon looked up, having been lost in thought.

"I apologise, Horst. My mind seems to have wandered..."

Horst grunted in recognition, and was pulling out paper; lots of it.

"Now, come, my boy. It's time to sign your life away!"

For the next 15 to 20 minutes Horst and Eragon companionably signed papers, made notes and amended clauses to suit new circumstances. Whenever Eragon saw Garrow's handwriting, he heart leapt. He had never even known his Uncle knew how to write, but just knowing he set Eragon an engagement, giving him a choice and between two women he was very much close to... It warmed Eragon in a way he could not quite describe.

"Okay. That'll be the end of the unpleasant side of engagement over..." Horst said, signing one last time with a sigh. He then sat back on the stool, whilst Eragon sat on the pile of blankets on his cot. Horst sighed, leaning his head back; the blacksmith had seemed preoccupied. He yawned slightly and looked at Eragon. The anticipation in the air was palpable; excitement glistened in the Blacksmith's eyes. He beamed at the Rider and Eragon could not help but smile back. He had never seen his old friend so happy before. Horst got up, using his knees to support him and genially grasped Eragon shoulder.

"Lets go and see your betrothed, eh?"

Eragon nodded and they both set off in the direction of Orona's tent, where Arisia had been staying and was probably awaiting them. Saphira, finishing her tongue bath, took to the air and flew above them, like a massive guardian. The enormity of this new development finally fully hit him when he realised he and Arisia would share a tent from this day forward. She would join him not only in battles, but in ordinary daily activities. She would be obligatorily part of the Dwarves clan. She would have to learn all policies of the races, and would be looked to as an important woman. She was this in her own right, as an Elven princess, but being a Rider's wife she was doubly important. There was also the intimate part of the marriage... Eragon began to feel slightly light headed at his thoughts. He had never thought he and Arisia would be as close as they were going to be, but he knew she would step up to what was expected of her. She always did.

Arya crossed his mind, as she had done hauntingly every few minutes since he had confirmed his decision. His heart ached terribly for her but whilst he was mourning the love that could never come to be, he celebrated the love that would come to life. The infatuation he felt for Arya was now reflecting his feelings for Arisia. It was only the beginning, but he knew it would come. It was the beginning of something epic, something that would be sang by bards in years to come. He smiled, detecting his fiancée's consciousness - guarded well, as it always was.

He followed Horst through the flap, entering the tent. A flash of white hurtled toward him, and with his lightning fast Elven reflexes he caught Orona in his arms. He laughed and hugged her.

"How are you, Orona?" He asked her, softly.

"I am fine, Eragon." She responded, her face flushed slightly. He smiled and looked around to see Arisia polishing her long wooden staff. It looked deceitfully like a bumpy wooden branch and had a large knotted end, which held a large amethyst jewel. Prince Falowing had given it to her when she first arrived at Du Weldenvarden, though to what end Eragon did not know and Arisia had not told him. He knew well enough not to push her. She looked to him and smiled, blushing ever so slightly. Saphira landed heavily outside and snaked her large snout into the gap in the head, unable to get anymore inside. She snorted slightly, the corner of her eye seeing all of the tents present residents. Arisia got up and walked over to her, rubbing the nub of Saphira's nostrils affectionately. Saphira marred happily, making a strange rumble in her throat and rubbing her rough scales against Arisia's hand. He recognised the warmth and affection between woman and Dragon and felt that little bit better about his decision.

He watched her closely, and saw a certain sadness and reluctance as she walked away from Saphira, as if it was the last time she was to do so. That was when something inside Eragon realised the truth. Arisia didn't believe he would pick her. Her confidence had always left something to be desired, having been overlooked for her sister, and Eragon recognised she didn't believe this was going to be any different. He caught Horst's eye, and nodded ever so slightly. Horst smiled, and looked to Arisia.

"Gather your things, Arisia. Time to move you to your new tent." He said gruffly, his eyes shining.

Arisia froze in what Eragon hoped was surprise. She slowly turned her eyes slightly fearful, as if they were trying to fool her. Eragon stepped forward and pulled her into a protective embrace. She responded, and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer than ever before. Nervous, and not really knowing what to do, he did the thing that came naturally. He pressed his lips against her neck. She took a slight intake of breath, but only he noticed it. He pulled away, and held her to his chest, leaning his chin on her head.

"Arisia... Will you marry me?" He whispered. This was not needed, but he did it anyway, wanting to do this properly. She looked up at him, flashed him a true smile and nodded.

"Yes, Eragon Shadeslayer." She said, and he placed a tender kiss on her brow. Feeling slightly uncomfortable with their audience, he released her reluctantly. She quickly swept the tent, picking up a few stray items and placing them in a readymade bag she always kept close. This was in case she had to leave in an emergency, and was never really unpacked. She held it by her side and looked at him, wordlessly telling him she was ready. He took the pack and tucked the bundle over his shoulder. She hugged her little sister, and had a few small words with her. Orona turned serious, and nodded. Arisia smiled and embraced her again, initiating the Elven greeting and even finishing it with the optional sentence. She was showing her that they would always be even in her eyes. Orona smiled and embraced Eragon.

"I would tell you to look over her, but I know you will. Also, I don't think she needs much protection as it is." She said, and embraced him again. "Thank you. For not choosing me... I don't know how well I would have coped." She whispered in an undertone.

He smiled and squeezed her affectionately. They parted.

Arisia embraced Horst quickly and then they left, asking to be alone for the night. Horst had readily agreed and had told Orona that Albriech and Baldor would join her that night in the tent, in order to create more room for the heavily pregnant Elaine. They had shared rooms as children, as all of them had during storms, so Orona didn't mind. As a matter of fact, she appreciated the company. It was the first time she would have to sleep without her sister in the immediate vicinity.

Arisia and Eragon walked, Saphira snaking along beside them. Within 10 minutes they reached Eragon's tent, simply enjoying being with each other. Arisia wandered around the tent, placing her scarce belongings around. He was sure she would receive gifts from those eager to please him, but didn't tell her that. Eragon wandered outside and watched the Varden's men walking around, occasionally murmuring "Argetlam" and "Shadeslayer". He stared at the stars, just beginning to come out. Saphira watched the two of them, immensely proud of Eragon's new found maturity. A soft touch to his arm alerted Eragon to Arisia's presence. He turned, and pulled a confused Arisia back into the tent. She allowed him to take her from sight. He put his arms around her, and she leant hers upon his chest. He lifted her chin, and she leant up on tip toes, as he was quite a bit taller than she, and kissed him. Eragon's stomach fluttered as he responded. The kiss was gentle, yet passionate, as they both knew there would be plenty more to come. As happy as they were about the arrangement, their surroundings and circumstances put a damper on their passion. Arisia pulled away reluctantly, a bare hand reaching up to touch his face, almost disbelievingly. Eragon smiled, and kissed her again shortly.

"Come... We need to inform Nasuada, Orik and Roran of this new development. I, Eragon Shadeslayer, will be proud to name you my fiancée." He said softly, looking into her profound blue gaze.

"As will I." She whispered.

Without another word they both separated. She hung a metal belt loosely on her hips and to it strapped a sword. This sword was a gift from her Father and had been blessed by King Evandar, the Grandfather she had never met and never would. She passed him a beautiful, sturdy Elven blade as Zar'roc had been taken by his brother, Murtagh. She also put a bow and quiver of arrows on her back. As he pressed his helm upon his head, she placed a chain circlet on her brow, which greatly pleased Eragon. It had been a gift from Caitlyn, her Mother, given to her at birth. She had been heartbroken when they left Carvahall together and it had been left behind.

Finally ready, they both left the tent, Eragon first as was befitting for their betrothal. Saphira turned to them and blinked slowly, lifting her head and standing. She touched Arisia on her brow, and Arisia placed a hand on her hard snout. Eragon smiled, and climbed onto Saphira's back, swift and light as the wind. She was bareback, but his mail and armour would protect his legs. He reached a gloved hand to Arisia and she grinned, her eyes lighting up in delight and earnest. Saphira nudged her very gently in encouragement.

"May I?" She asked Saphira, a wistful tone in her voice.

Saphira's chest rumbled as she laughed her growling _'huk huk'_ laugh.

'_You may, Princess of the Staff... Little one...' _She replied, her tone warm and affectionate, as if she had been accepted into the intimate relationship that Saphira and Eragon shared. Arisia gasped as Eragon felt a connection link him to both Saphira and Arisia, similar to the one Saphira had with Eragon, but less intimate. Now, Arisia would always be linked with Saphira, and they could talk easily and often. She had, once again, surprised him with her unpredictable movements and decisions. Arisia stood, swaying on the spot, letting the emotions wash over her. She recovered quickly from her shock of being able to feel all Saphira's limited memories and emotions, which was currently a quiet contentment.

'_Thank you, Bjartskular._' She said, her hands pressed against her heart, humbled.

She smiled, and then leapt on Saphira's back with more grace than Eragon could have ever accomplished. She settled herself behind Eragon, her skirt splayed around and over Saphira's scales, a soft counterpart to Saphira rough scales. Eragon could feel the silkiness on his back, the material flooding under his breast plate. She wrapped her hands around his waist, and he held on tightly to the spike in front of him. Saphira flexed her scaly knees and, with a powerful leap, leapt high into the air, spreading her wings and gliding in the direction of Nasuada's tent.

'_You weigh very little, Arisia...'_ Saphira stated, humorously. A wave of slight embarrassment echoed from Arisia's consciousness, causing amusement to both Eragon and Saphira. Eragon settled back into his own thoughts, though linked by a stream of emotions to both Arisia and Saphira, oddly comforted by their intimacy.

When he was a child, Eragon had dreaded the prospect of marriage. Although his Aunt Marian and Garrow had explained that it was inevitable and would make him happy, with assurances they would bear his thoughts in mind whilst picking his wife, he had always imagined Marriage to be entrapping and cold. But it was not like that at all, he finally realised. It was heart-warming for him to know that someone else would always be there to be for him in case of trouble or even to help manage his emotions, and that he could respond in kind if he were needed. It was similar to his relationship with Saphira, but in a much more romantic way. In addition, one of Eragon's deepest fears, one that only Saphira was aware of, was never being able to be in love, as humans would not live as long as he and elves were so alien to him. He had found the perfect wife; or rather his Uncle had found her for him.

He smiled happily and blushed slightly, shielding his mind from Saphira as intimate thoughts rushed into his head. Saphira expressed some amusement and the link was thankfully not strong enough with Arisia for her to have noticed. The journey only took two minutes but by the time they arrived, the sun had sunk below the bloody horizon. Saphira landed smoothly, and Eragon dropped easily from her bare, scaly back. Arisia followed, much more daintily, yet delicately dangerous. Eragon approached the large tent of the Varden's leader, but Arisia was much more reluctant and lingered near Eragon, her posture stiff and tight. Eragon frowned, looking at her. She was never normally this nervous.

"Arisia?" He ventured, in a voice so low only she could hear. Arisia looked at him with an apologetic smile. She made her presence felt inside his mind.

"_I'm sorry, Eragon. I just don't know how Nasuada will perceive me. Women have different ways of seeing other women. Especially when it is the fiancé of a close friend and the Granddaughter of the Elven Queen who refused to assist when Urgals threatened to overrun the Varden."_ Arisia cocked her head, avoiding his gaze. Eragon took her to his chest and held her there, stroking her hair soothingly. She sighed and leaned her head against him, inhaling softly.

"You will be fine, Arisia. I promise." He whispered gently. She nodded and they pulled away from the comforting embrace. With a final squeeze of her hand, he walked into the tent. Nasuada was slumped in her chair, looking absolutely exhausted. As she heard Eragon's presence, she started, quickly regaining her composure with the grace of a woman with much practise. She smiled, tired lines creasing her otherwise smooth face.

"Eragon! Are you well?" She asked, looking from him to Arisia, her face looking blank.

Eragon smiled and nodded. "I am extremely well, Lady Nasuada." He responded with a bow. Behind him, Arisia curtsied with inhuman grace and speed. "My Lady. As my Liege Lord, not to mention my friend, I must inform you I have just become engaged." He finished, with a wide smile, reaching for Arisia. She took his hand demurely and stepped forward, her head bowed. Nasuada didn't even bother to hide her surprise, widening her eyes. Despite her irrational fear and anxiety, she allowed herself an amused half smile at Nasuada's reaction. It was this, perhaps, that made Nasuada regain her composure, and sowed the first seeds of friendship between the two women. Nasuada rose from her high backed chair and smiled, delightedly. She walked to Arisia, who bobbed a quick curtsey accordingly.

"I have heard of you, Princess Arisia. You have helped numerous members of Du Vranga Gata with a number of overwhelming tasks. It is my shame I have never been able to summon you to thank you for these tasks. Also, you have managed to selflessly defend people in danger, when you fought in today's battle. Tales of your strength and selflessness are already spreading among the Varden. I am glad Eragon found such a suitable wife. Yet, you must understand my worry. Eragon must not be distracted in any way. Our hopes fall on his shoulders, and we rely on him if we are to defeat Galbatorix."

Arisia nodded her head, but the change of her eyes was unnerving. They became piercing and serious. "I do understand, My Lady. I am Princess of a race who relies more on Galbatorix's downfall than even you. I, even before now, have worked ceaselessly to help Eragon anyway I can. Now, I will continue to do such whilst serving the Varden."

Nasuada nodded, still smiling, more serenely now. "Very well, Arisia Shadeslayer. You both have my blessing. I'll announce it at the next Official's meeting." She then waved her hand in obvious dismissal. With a graceful curtsey and a swish of black silk, Arisia was gone. Eragon smiled, bowed and made to follow her, but Nasuada stopped him.

"Wait, Eragon."

Eragon halted, looking to Nasuada, who now looked concerned. She hesitated and looked Eragon in the eye unflinchingly. "She's going to become a target now, you know. The Empire is going to attack her to get to you, just as they did with Roran. I hope you know what you are doing. She's in a lot of danger. Just take care of her." She said gravely. She turned away and returned to her seat. Eragon nodded, hiding his whirling, confused thoughts.

'_I never thought about that! I'm putting Arisia in so much danger! If Galbatorix finds her... I might not be able to protect her.' _He said to Saphira, slowly walking out of the tent.

'_She can look after herself. She is extremely powerful, intelligent and belongs to one of the most stubborn Elven families in existence. I'm sure she'll be fine.'_

Considering Saphira's argument, he exited the tent into the orange smoky night. He watched Arisia as she healed the last of Saphira's less serious wounds. She turned to him, caught his expression and frowned delicately.

"I'm fine..." He assured her, but he look did not leave her face. She faced away slowly and finished healing Saphira's left hind leg. She leaned heavily against Saphira's side as Saphira touched her forehead with her snout in appreciation. She smiled briefly, before looking to Eragon.

"Aunt Arya's tent is about a 10 minute run on foot, but should take no more than two minutes on Dragon back." She said quietly, looking into his face intently. Slowly she began to strengthen the bond that they had recently acquired and began to probe his mind. Her mind was alien, like Arya's, but definitely had some more recognisable human qualities.

'_What's wrong, Eragon? Please, talk to me.'_ She spoke with her mind, her confusion flowing freely into him.

'_It's nothing...' _He responded, quietly enjoying the intimacy between them.

'_No it isn't.'_

'_I...'_

'_Go on.'_

'_I'm just worried about you! What happens if Galbatorix finds out about us? He could try to kill you, and I'm not yet powerful enough to stop him.' _He finished and looked at her, worried about her reaction. Surprise emanated from her consciousness. With a sudden surge Saphira joined her energy with Eragon's at the same time Arisia did. Together, even in the depleted state they were in, they had enough energy to rival that in Aren. Arisia locked gazes with him, her chin lifted proudly.

"I am not as weak as I once was, Eragon. Nor are you as weak as you seem to think. By my magic, your sword and Saphira's claws and fire, we will defeat Galbatorix, put Nasuada on the throne and create the new race of Dragon Riders. Together." She smiled and walked over to kiss him gently. Eragon kissed her back. He pulled away, but held her close.

"Come. Let us go to the tent. We will inform the others in the Morning. It would be unreasonable to inform them at this hour anyway." Arisia smiled and nodded, with a faint blush colouring her high cheekbones. Eragon took her hand and together they climbed Saphira's leg and settled on her back. They flew together to the tent. Eragon could not have been more content.

Eragon and Arisia went into the tent, both of them exhausted from the events of the day. Arisia went to her small pack and got a new dress out and laid it over her bag carefully. She knew there would be a busy schedule of healing with Orona tomorrow. Her muscles ached and her heart was heavy with the souls she had taken in the battle earlier that day. She sighed as she rolled her heavy shoulders, and removed the belt of weapons from her hips. She yawned slightly and, after checking the whereabouts of Eragon, she removed the tight black silk from her top. Her long skirt then was removed and she stood in only her breast band and underwear. She quickly put on a soft white shift she had brought from Du Weldenvarden and smiled. She turned, surprised to see Eragon topless. She blushed profusely, but Eragon just smiled, seemingly amused by her reaction. Her eyes could not help but linger on the defined muscles on his tanned chest, and the arms that could so easily wield a sword that could cleave a man in two. Lust suddenly bolted, unbidden, throughout her body and she trembled slightly. Eragon looked at her in concern.

"Are you cold?" He asked, but she shook her head.

"No, Eragon. Just tired." She said, smiling softly.

Eragon smiled back, his lips turning just slightly upward in that delicious grin she had come to love. His brown hair was swept to the side, out of his face and his hazel eyes lingered on her ice blue ones. He grinned, before turning around and unlacing his bottoms. She quickly turned away and sorted the blankets out on their cot. She was nervous, it was true. She didn't know what to do. She was young, especially by Elven standards, even though she hadn't grown that way. She sighed, slipped under the blankets and made herself comfortable. Eragon chuckled slightly, but Arisia did not turn to see what had amused him, for she was already half asleep. Warmth seeped from Eragon as he too slipped under the covers and settled beside her. He sighed, before turning on his side and pulling Arisia close to him. She was asleep when his kissed her cheek and whispered, "Goodnight, my love." And slipped into his own waking dreams.


	3. Intimate Companionship

She awoke with a jolt, her breast heaving as the laughter still cackled in her ears. She sat bolt upright and breathed deeply to calm herself. Eragon was up in a flash at her side, and that confused her. _'Where's Orona?'_ she thought in alarm. She then remembered the day's events and was glad Eragon was beside her.

"Brisingr..." He said, blearily, lightening the room with the candle. He looked at his Fiancée, who seemed to be terrified. She quickly regained her emotionless composure, but Eragon saw through it; her cheeks were still wet from her tears. Eragon was slightly embarrassed. He had never suffered from nightmares as bad as hers before and Orona had only once mentioned it in passing. He was unsure of the best action to take until she slid sideways slightly to rest her head on his shoulder. He twisted his body, ignoring the spasm of pain from his back and put his arms around her as she buried her head into his naked chest. She didn't cry again, but lay there quietly, leaning into his warmth. She sighed.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to wake you." She whispered gently.

Eragon smiled. "I know. It's okay."

Arisia pulled away and looked up at him, a strange look on her face. Without even thinking about what she was doing, she leaned up and kissed him. It had so much force and passion, Eragon was rather taken aback by the kiss. He was even more so when the princess curled her legs underneath her and lifted herself to his height. When she was level she put her arms around his neck. He responded suddenly, fiercely, as he felt the heat of her against him and as he put her hands to her waist, he felt every curve of her hips and the softness of her smooth skin. He felt the scar she had received whilst helping Brom fight the Ra'zac so many months ago.

Eragon quickly cut off his connection to Saphira, who was asleep and therefore did not appear to notice. He kissed her, pressing her against him, feeling her breasts through the thin white shift. Heat began to gather around his manhood as it began to harden. She obviously felt it too as she gasped, almost inaudibly. She pulled away, and smiled as he began to blush. She kissed him again, but this time Eragon was quicker.

As she pressed her lips against his, he pulled her against him, taking her weight and placed her beneath him. He leant on his arm, placed next to her head and pushed his tongue into her mouth. She received it gladly, caressing it with her own. His hips began to press against her harder and she hissed in a breath of desire. Her hips thrust upward once. He watched her with satisfaction. He could tell she didn't want the thin layer of his woollen underwear or that of her white shift anymore than he did... It was an observation that was quickly confirmed by her hands, sliding down his sides and tugging impatiently at his underwear. He chuckled, pressing his chest against her, but lifting the hips slightly as she pulled his underwear down to a point where her legs could take over. It was his turn to hiss in lust as her legs parted and her feet pulled his underwear over his feet and in a bundle at the end of the cot.

She pushed herself against his naked body, her fingers brushing against his waist and hips until she reached his hardness. She gripped it and smiled as Eragon closed his eyes, tilting his head back and moaning.

"Arisia..."

Her only response was to reach up and kiss him sweetly on the chin. She began to move her hand, up and down along his shaft. She wasn't really sure what to do, but during various weddings at Carvahall, she and Orona had heard plenty of crass stories whilst Aunt Elaine wasn't around...It had been enough to know vaguely what she was doing. Eragon's breath quickened, and she sped her hand up to match the increased pace. She carried on, until Eragon hissed through his mouth explosively. She was expecting him to spill his seed, but he did not and she removed her hand. He smiled down at her in a mischievous manner. He lifted himself and moved her onto her belly with an encouraging hand. Once she was there, he began to unlace the loose shift gently, sensually. His fingertips brushed her back in a continual caress.

Once completely unlaced, he pulled it gently over her shoulder and down, marvelling at the smooth, white skin that was revealed. He pulled it down until he could not reach, but she kicked it off swiftly in impatience. He looked at the small, seemingly delicate body underneath him and kissed her shoulders and back, unable to believe this Goddess was his. He lowered himself, the head of his shaft sliding down her behind before leaning on her womanhood. She gasped, lifting her head up and tilting it. He chuckled and deftly flipped her over so she was facing him. Her breasts bounced in a way that made him desperate for release and she saw that in his face. She smiled, before moving her hand back down to his shaft and pumping again.

Eragon smiled and moaned again, his brown hair falling into his face. It didn't take long before he reached his climax. The sticky fluid went all over her stomach and she gasped from the feeling. She smiled and kissed him, gently this time.

"It's almost dawn, Eragon. We have to get up." She smiled at the confusion on his face and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "I can wait for you until we are married. I must. I love you."

Eragon nodded, already planning that night when he would make her scream _his_ name. The thoughts almost made him aroused again, but Arisia had left the cot and was washing with water she had quickly heated with magic. He smiled and went to her, gently taking the sponge away from her, and running the hot water over her body. She smiled and leaned against his naked body. However, lust did not run between either of them. It was simply an intimate companionship; they were completely comfortable with one another. They talked of many things whilst they bathed and dressed; politics, memories. There was, however, one subject that they both skirted around, one neither wanted to confront; the future.

Once a couple from Carvahall were engaged, or practically married, they would be expected to conceive a child almost immediately. They would work together; on the land, working at their tavern, their mill, or whatever was expected of them. However, that obviously wasn't possible. They were warriors, their business was in killing. They didn't even know if they would be able to have children. How could they bring an innocent child into a world like this? Would they both survive the fight to bring back a world where a child could grow up gleefully? Have a childhood as happy as they had had? These thoughts raged in their separate minds, but neither wanted to share. They were just happy they had found each other in that moment; dark thoughts threatened to mark it.

Outside, Saphira began to stir, awakened by the rising sun and the movement in the tent. The rush of consciousness from her pulled both Arisia and Eragon from their thoughts, and they smiled. Eragon wore a simple tunic, weaved by the dwarves. It was soft and comfortable, and with his weapons strapped to him, and Arisia at his side, he felt like he could take anything. Arisia herself wore a blue gown, almost the same shade as Saphira's back scales. Her eyes looked dangerous, but she was stunning. Together, they left the tent.


End file.
